finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy XIV characters
The following is a list of characters appear in Final Fantasy XIV. Eorzea Main *The Adventurer: Bearer of the Echo, Scion of Seventh Dawn and Warrior of Light. *Hydaelyn: Mothercrystal. Scions of the Seventh Dawn *Minfilia: Female hyur known as Antecedent and Leader of the Scions. *Alphinaud: Sharlayan male elezen arcanist Brave Commander and twin brother of Alisaie. *Y'shtola: Sharlayan female miqo'te conjurer Scion in charge of Limsa Lominsa. *Thancred: Sharlayan male hyur rogue Scion in charge of Ul'dah. *Yda: Sharlayan masked female hyur pugilist Scion in charge of Gridania with Papalymo. *Papalymo: Sharlayan male lalafell thaumaturge Scion in charge of Gridania with Yda. *Urianger: Sharlayan male elezen arcanist Scion. *Tataru: Clerk of the Scions. *F'lhaminn: Songstress and flower girl from Ul'dah. *Moenbryda: Sharlayan female roegadyn marauder Scion. *Louisoix: Sharlayan male elezen powerful mage, previous leader of the Archons of the Circle of Knowledge who mysteriously disappeared at the beginning of the Seventh Umbral Era. *Alisaie: Sharlayan female elezen arcanist and twin sister of Alphinaud. Crystal Braves *Ilberd: Ala Mihgan male hyur gladiator Captain, alias Ilberd of the Dull Blade. *Yuyuhase: Male lalafell Brave and former Brass Blade then Flame, alias Golden Eye Yuyuhase. *Laurentius: Male hyur Brave and former Wood Wailer, alias Legless Laurentius. *Wilred: Ala Mihgan male hyur Brave, alias Wilred Of The Falling Petal. *Riol: Male hyur Brave specialize in information and former member of the Company of Heroes. *Alianne: Female elezen mage Lieutnant and former adventurer. ** : Revenant's Toll Guard and former Crystal Brave. ** : Crystal Brave. Garlond Ironworks *Cid nan Garlond: Leader of Garlond Ironworks working with the Eorzean city-states against his native land of Garlemald. *Biggs and Wedge: Engineers of Garlond Ironworks and friends to the Scions. *Jessie: Deputy President of Garlond Ironworks. Ancient Allag *Xande: Founding emperor of the Allagan Empire. *Amon: Skilled Allagan technologist and magician. **Glasya Labolas **Scylla *Phlegethon: Ancient heroic general of the Allagan Empire. *Doga: Ancient sage of the Allagan Empire. *Unei: Ancient sage of the Allagan Empire. * : Ancient archmagus of the Allagan Empire. *Ultima Weapon: Ancient and powerfull anti-primal biotechnological weapon of Allag. * Others * * *Gerolt: Legendary master blacksmith. ** : Gerolt's apprentice. *Jalzahn: Powerful and mysterious alchemist from a foreign land. *Wandering Minstrel: Mysterious Keeper of Knowledge. ** : Barmaid of the Seventh Heaven. * : Famous cartographer who did the maps of Eorzea used even now. ** : Grandson of Roddard, he continues his work as mapmaker. ** : Sister of Nedrick and also cartographer ("Sightseeing: A Realm Reborn" quest giver). ** : Uncle of Nedrick and Millith ("Sightseeing: Heavensward" quest giver). *Jandelaine: Famous Aesthetician. Sharlayan Sons of Saint Coinach *Rammbroes: Anthropogeographer and leader, and later member of NOAH. *Y'mhitra: Mage researcher, alias Y'mhitra The Learned (Summoner Quest Giver). Students of Baldesion *G'raha Tia: Historian and archer, and later member of NOAH. *Krile Others *Matoya: Famous Sharlayan researcher and old master of Y'shtola. ** : Humanoid toad and Matoya's assistant. * : Strong astrologian and granddaughter of the famous Professor Mace, alias Leveva Heavensreader. Dravania Hunters * : Leader of the hunting camp Tailfeather. ** : Hunter trainer. ** : Young Hunter. Others *Midnight Dew: Senior treasure hunter in Idyllshire. *Mide: Mysterious treasure hunter searching the Enigma Codex. Mor Dhona Doma *Yugiri: Leader of the surviving fleeing Domans, alias Yugiri Mistwalker. ** ** ** *Oboro: Ninja (Ninja Quest Giver). **Karasu **Tsubame **Gekkai **Yuki * : Young boy and leader of the Doman Adventurers' Guild. ** ** ** Others *Rowena: Owner of the House of Splendors. *Talan: Expert toolsmith. * : Member of the Guild of Adventurer. ** ** * * Limsa Lominsa Maelstrom and Pirates *Admiral Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn: Leader of Limsa Lominsa and Leader of the Grand Company Maelstrom (Stateroom). *Rhoswen: Pirate Captain of the Sanguine Sirens (The Missing Member), Carvallain's rival, hot-blooded and ruthless. *Carvallain: Pirate Captain of the Kraken's Arms (The Seventh Sage), cunning and cool-headed. ** : Pirate Captain of the Bloody Executioners, alias One-eyed Hyllfyr (The Astalicia). ** : Serpent Reaver captain (Sastasha). **Doesmaga: Infamous pirate captain, alias Doesmaga Poisonheart. ** : Legendary pirate. *Eynzahr Slafyrsyn: Marshall of the Maelstrom. * : Commander of the Maelstrom, presides the Maelstrom Command in Limsa Lominsa. * : Storm Lieutenant in the Maelstrom Command. ** : Sahagin front Storm Commander (Camp Skull Valley). ** : Kobold front Storm Commander (Camp Overlook). **Skaetswys: Storm Lieutenant. ** : Storm Sergeant Gatekeeper of the Stateroom. Guilds *Baderon: Adventurer Guildmaster (The Drowning Wench). * : Commodore of Limsa Lominsa and Leader of the Yellow Jackets. *Wyrnzoen: Axemaster/Marauder Guildmaster (Coral Tower). ** : Marauders' Guild trainer, alias Broenbhar Rocksplitter. ** : Yellow Jackets Captain. ** : Yellow Jackets guard at The Octant. ** : Previous Commodore of the Knights of the Barracuda and uncle of Sisipu. *Thubyrgeim: Arcanist Acting Guildmaster, alias Thubyrgeim The Transpicuous (Mealvaan's Gate). **K'rhid Tia: Arcanist True Guildmaster. **K'lyhia: Young Arcanist, alias Foreseer K'lyhia. *Jacke: Rogue Guildmaster (Dutiful Sisters of the Edelweiss). **V'kebbe: Active rogue helping Captain Jacke, alias V'kebbe the Stray. ** : Active rogue helping Captain Jacke, alias Underfoot. ** : Old rogue. *Brithael: Blacksmith Guildmaster (Naldiq & Vymelli's). *H'naanza: Armorer Guildmaster (Naldiq & Vymelli's). ** : Veteran shipwright. * : Culinarian Guildmaster (The Bismarck). *Sisipu: Fisherman Acting Guildmaster (The Wawalago's Pullers). **Wawalago: Fisherman True Guildmaster, an eccentric and lewd old man. Others *Curious Gorge: Traveling Warrior (Warrior Quest Giver). * : Limsan powerfull mercenary, alias Trachtoum Parter Of Seas. * : Body guard of Gegeruju and previous member of the Company of Heroes. *Solkwyb: Limsan Conjurer and sister of Wyrnzoen, alias Solkwyb the Englightened. *Alka Zolka: Marauder scholar, alias Alka Zolka the Thinker (Scholar Quest Giver). **Eos: Yellow Fairy of Scholars. **Selene: Orange Fairy of Scholars. * : Professor Lamberteint's pupil in Limsa Lominsa. * : Master of Costa del sol. * : Summerford leader and farmer. * : Taster in Wineport and previous member of the Company of Heroes. * : Crazy guy in Raincatcher Gully. Gridania Order of the Twin Adder and Padjal *Elder Seedseer Kan-E-Senna: Leader of the Order of the Twin Adder and Elder Seedseer of Gridania (Lotus Stand). *Raya-O-Senna: Seedseer (White Mage Quest Giver). *A-Ruhn-Senna: Shy Seedseer. **O-App-Pesi: Wandering padjal. **A-Towa-Cant: Padjal of old. * : Marshall of the Order of the Twin Adder. * : Commander of the Order of the Twin Adder, presides the Adders' Nest in Gridania. *Scarlet: Serpent Lieutenant in the Adders' Nest. ** : North Serpent Commander (Florentel's Spire). ** : Serpent Seargent stationed in Fallgourd Float. Guilds *Mother Miounne: Adventurer Guildmaster (Carline Canopy). *E-Sumi-Yan: Conjurer Guildmaster (Stillglade Fane) and Padjal who is one of the most powerful conjurers. **Sylphie: Learning young Conjurer. **Wulfiue: Wind Hearer. ** : Earth Hearer. ** : Water Hearer. ** : Gatekeeper of the Lotus Stand. **Zhai'a Nelhah: Confuse Hearer, alias Zhai'a Nelhah The White Mind. **Waldeve: Former Conjurer, alias Waldeve The Recusant. * : Bowlord of Gridania and Leader of the Gods' Quiver (Seat of the First Bow). * : Archer Guildmaster (Quiver's Hold). ** : First bow of the Quiver's Centaurs in command of The Banock, alias Galfrid the Gallant. ** : Sentry at Josselin's Spire. ** : Young archer. ** : Experimented archer, alias Silvairre The Virtuous. * : Leader of the Wood Wailers. *Ywain: Lancer Guildmaster (Wailing Barracks). ** : Gridanian Commanding officer, alias Miraudont the Madder. ** : Wood Wailers Captain in Camp Tranquil and previous member of the Company of Heroes. **Foulques: Rogue lancer, alias Foulques of the Mist. * : Carpenter Guildmaster (Oak Atrium). * : Leatherworker Guildmaster (Atelier Fen-Yll). * : Botanist Guildmaster (Greatloam Growery). ** : Master Botanist of the Central Shroud. Others *Eschiva: Lancer and Padjal Protector, alias Eschiva The Aetherial. * : Bard, alias Jehantel The Godsbow (Bard Quest Giver). *Janremi Blackheart: Bandit. * : Archer Poacher in South Shroud, alias Pawah Mujuuk the Ghost. * : Crazy Researcher in need of assistants. *Voyce: Researcher on the Sylphs. * : Professor Lamberteint's pupil in Gridania. * : Buscarron's Druters Proprietor, alias Buscarron Strongarm. * : Black Rabbit Traders consignor. * : Famous family of farmer in East Shroud (Hawthorne Hut). ** : Homestead Owner. ** : Fullflower Comb Beekeeper. ** * : Moogle's Gift Mounts Ranch master in Bentbranch. * : Moogle's Gift Mounts Chocobo caretaker in Bentbranch. * : Master of the Markets in Gridania. * / / : Miners in Fallgourd Float. * : Lady Amandine's butler. * : Mysterious boy. * : Artist who lost all the people around him. Ul'dah Immortal Flames and Syndicate *Nanamo Ul Namo: Sultana of Ul'dah. *Raubahn Aldynn: Member of the Syndicate and Leader of the Immortal Flames, Nanamo's protector, alias the Bull of Ala Mhigo (The Fragrant Chamber). *Lolorito: Lord Member of the Syndicate and Chairman of the East Aldenard Trading Company. *Teledji Adeledji: Prince Member of the Syndicate and Head of the Mirage Trust. *Godbert Manderville: Lord Member of the Syndicate, Master Goldsmith and owner of the Golden Saucer. **Julyan Manderville * : Member of the Syndicate and Director of the Milvaneth Sacrarium. * : Member of the Syndicate and Chief Foreman of Amajina & Sons Mineral Concern. *Eline Roaille: Marshall of the Immortal Flames, alias Eline The Razor. *Pipin Tarupin: Marshall of the Immortal Flames and adopted son of Raubahn. * : Commander of the Immortal Flames, presides the Hall of Flames in Ul'dah. * : Flame Lieutenant in the Hall of Flames. ** : Flame Commander of Little Ala Mihgo. **Dancing Wolf: Flame Captain. ** : Flame Captain in Drybone. ** : Flame Lieutnant in Bluefog. Guilds *Momodi: Adventurer Guildmaster (The Quicksand). *Jenlyns: Capitain of the Sultansworn, alias Jenlyns Straightblade (Paladin Quest Giver). ** : Old Sultansworn. ** : Young Sultansworn. ** : Twin Paladin Gatekeeper of the Fragrant Chamber. **Solkzagyl: Former Captain, alias Solkzagyl The Loyal. *Mylla: Gladiator Guildmaster, alias Mylla Swordsong (The Coliseum). **Aldis: Wandering swordsman and former Gladiator, alias The Sword of Nald. **Leavold: Member of Alacran and former Gladiator, alias The Sword of Thal. ** : Famous Gladiator of the Coliseum, alias Franz the Fair. ** : Conjurer and member of Franz's team, alias Silent Moss the Solemn. ** : Archer and member of Franz's team, alias U'linbho the Sand Devil. ** : Lancer and member of Franz's team, alias Langloisiert the Lionheart. *Cocobuki: Thaumaturge Guildmaster (Arrzaneth Ossuary). ** : Coco Brother Thaumaturge. ** : Coco Brother Thaumaturge. ** : Coco Brother Thaumaturge. ** : Coco Brother Thaumaturge. **Yayake: Suspicious prelate and guild receptionist. **Lalai: Thaumaturge, alias Lalai Darkeyes (Black Mage Quest Giver). ** : Black Mage. ** : Former High Priest of the Order of Nald’thal and previous Guildmaster, alias Mumuepo the Beholden (Halatali HM final boss). *Hamon: Old Pugilist Guildmaster, alias Hamon Holyfist (Platinum Mirage). ** : Guildmaster assistant, alias Chuchuto Brightstar. ** : Rogue Pugilist, alias Rurukuta Tornstar. *Severian: Alchemist Guildmaster (Frondale's Phrontistery). ** : Coco Brother Alchemist. ** : Alchemist helping in Little Ala Mihgo, daughter of Hihibaru. *Redolent Rose: Fabulous Weaver Guildmaster (Sunsilk Tapestries). *Serendipity: Goldsmith Guildmaster (Esthaime's Aesthetics). **Erik: Professor and Goldsmith (Monk Quest Giver). ** : Master Goldsmith. *Adalberta: Miner Guildmaster (Amajina & Sons Mineral Concern). ** : Miner twin lalafell brother, son of the owner of the Amajina & Sons Mineral Concern. ** : Miner twin lalafell brother, son of the owner of the Amajina & Sons Mineral Concern. ** : Vice foreman of Amajina & Sons Mineral Concern. Others *Widargelt: Monk of Ala Mhigo, alias Widargelt the Watcher. *Tristan Nightflicker: Former Brass Blade. * : Nunh of the Miqo'te's U Tribe in Forgotten Springs and former member of the Company of Heroes. *Gundobald: Leader in Little Ala Mihgo, alias Gundobald The Resolute. *Milleuda: Leader of the Corpse Brigade, alias Milleuda the Slitter. * : Famous captain of Brass Blades of the Orchid at Highbridge. ** ** * : Lalafell Brass Blade of the Rose in Horizon, alias Fufulupa the Unbending. *Professor : A renowed professor with many pupils around Eorzea. ** : Professor Lamberteint's pupil in Ul'dah. * : Archeologist, sister of twin lalafell miner brothers, daughter of the owner of Amajina & Sons Mineral Concern. *Iliud: Father of the Church of Saint Adama Landama. ** : Sister of the Church of Saint Adama Landama. ** : Sister of the Church of Saint Adama Landama. * : Owner of The Coffer & Coffin near Black Brush. * : Merchant and leader in Drybone. * : Merchant in Highbridge and father of Hihira. * : Rough Ul'dahn merchant. * : Merchant of Highbrigde with a hair complex. * : Polite and stern assistant at the Platinum Mirage casino. * : Young boy living in Drybone who lost his sister recently. * : Coordinator of the Mythril Cup in Ul'dah. * : Garlean spy in Ul'dah. *Ellie: Reporter from the Mythril Eye, the newspaper of Ul'dah. * : Ul'dah reporter. * : Refined and fabulous wealthy lady in Ul'dah. *Qhota Nbolo *Memeriga: Wealthy patron in Ul'dah and leader of the Laughing Alchemists, known as the Deathmonger. * : Member of Alacran, alias Weggfarr Wideaxe. * : Strange zombie. Ishgard Church and Heavensward *Archbishop Thordan VII: Leader of Ishgard. *Thordan I: Founding King of Ishgard. *Ser Charibert: Heavensward Knight, alias Ser Charibert the Stern. *Ser Grinnaux: Heavensward Knight, alias Ser Grinnaux the Bull. * : Heavensward Knight, alias Ser Paulecrain Coldfire. *Ser Adelphel: Heavensward Knight, alias Ser Adelphel Brightblade. Temple Knights *Aymeric: Lord Commander of the Temple Knights. *Lucia: Second-in-command of the Temple Knights, alias Lucia the Radiant. ** : Temple Knights Second Commander. ** : Temple Knight Keeper of the Gates of Judgement, alias Marcelain the Meek. Dragon Knights *Alberic Bale: Former Azure Dragoon (Dragoon Quest Giver). *Estinien: Current Azure Dragoon, alias Estinien Wyrmblood. ** ** *Haldrath: First Azure Dragoon and son of Thordan I. Dark Knights *Fray: Mysterious Dark Knight. *Sidurgu: Dark Knight, alias Sidurgu of the Obsidian Heart. House Fortemps (Unicorn) *Count Edmont: Leader of House Fortemps. *Lord : Eldest son of House fortemps. *Lord : Second son of House fortemps, alias Emmanellain The Lofty. ** : Young retainer of Lord Emmanellain. *Lord Haurchefant: Commander of Camp Dragonhead, alias Haurchefant of the Silver Fullers. *Lord : Founder of the House. House Durendaire (Bell) *Lord Drillemont: Commander of Whitebrim Front, alias Drillemont the Honest. ** : Knight near Whitebrim Front. ** : Knight at Whitebrim. *Lord : Lord Protector of the First Dicasterial Observatorium. ** : Knight of the First Dicasterial Observatorium. ** : Knight near Dzemael. * : Veteran knight protector of Lord Jannequinard, alias Quimperain Evertrue. * : Knight Commander of Falcon's Nest. * : Late Knight Commander of the Dusk Vigil. House Haillenarte (Rose) *Count Baurendouin: Leader of House Haillenarte. *Lady : Daughter of House Haillenarte and Leader of Camp Cloudtoup. ** : Knight Commander of Camp Cloudtoup. *Lord Francel: Youngest son of House Haillenarte wrongly accused of heresy. *Lord : Late son of House Haillenarte who died during the invasion of the Steel Vigil. House Dzemael (Rook) *Lord : Son of House Dzemael and brother of Jandelaine. *Lord : Founder of the House. Observatorium * : Lord of House Durendaire and Astrologian promoting Sharlayan School, alias Jannequinard The Succedent. * : Chief Astrologian of the First Dicasterial Observatorium and lord of House Durendaire. ** : Observatorium astrologian. Skysteel Manufactory * : Lord of House Haillenarte and master of the Skysteel Manufactory. * : Musketeer, alias Rostnthal the Reborn. * : Machinist Maid of Stephanivien, alias Joye Of Nine Faces. Inquistion *Guillaime: Inquisitor. Others *Hilda: The Mongrel. * : Forgotten Knight Proprietor. * : Researcher of Snowcloak. * : Wise and old resident of the former village of Riversmeet. *Ystride: Countess of House Caulignont, alias Ystride Godhand. *Rielle: Daughter of House Caulignont, alias Rielle The Voiceless. Beast Tribes Primals *Warring Triad *Alexander: Primal of the Goblins. *Knights of the Round *Ravana: Insect Primal of the Blade (Guardian of the Gnath). *Bismarck: Whale Primal of the Mists (Guardian of the Vanu Vanu). *Bahamut: Elder Primal of the Dragons. *Phoenix: Primal of Rebirth. *Ifrit: Primal of Fire (Guardian of the Amaljaa). *Titan: Primal of Earth (Guardian of the Kobolds). *Garuda: Primal of Wind (Guardian of the Ixal). *Leviathan: Primal of Water (Guardian of the Sahagin). *Ramuh: Primal of Lightning (Guardian of the Sylphs). *Shiva: Primal of Ice. **Ysayle: Lady Iceheart. *Good King Moggle Mog XII: Strange Primal of the Moogles. *Odin: Mysterious Dark Elder Primal. *Enkidu: Unknown Primal. Dragons *Midgardsormr: Father of Dragons. *Nidhogg: One of the seven sons of Midgardsormr. ** : Consort of Nidhogg. ** : One of Nidhogg's General. *Hraesvelgr: One of the seven sons of Midgardsormr. ** *Ratatoskr *Tiamat **Twintania Goblins *Brayflox Alltalks: Founder and leader of a longstop, settlement in the jungle of Raincatcher Gully and former Goblin member of the Company of Heroes. *Slowfix: Leader of Idyllshire. **Roundrox: Passionate junk collector and daughter of Slowfix. *Quickthinx Allthoughts: Leader of the Illuminati. *Mutamix Bubblypots **F'hobhas ** ** Moogles * ** ** ** * : Chieftain Moogle of the Moghome in the churning mists. ** : Captain of the Pomguard at the churning mists. ** : Painter. ** : Beautifull and fabulous. ** : Alchemist. ** : Treasure hunter. Tonberries *Halga Tolga: Military instructor of ancient Nym, alias Battleseeker Halga Tolga. *Surito Carito: Scholar of ancient Nym, alias Surito Carito The Strategist. Sylphs *Frixio: Elder one. *Noraxia: Friend one. * * : Responsible one. ** Kobolds *269th Order Mendicant Da Za: Kobold outcast mage. *789th Order Pickman Gi Gu: Leader of the 789th order dig site. *13th Order Fugleman Zo Ga *175th Order Alchemist Bi Bi Amaljaa *Kazagg Chah: Amalj'aa outcast mage. *Hamujj Gah: Leader of the Brotherhood of Ash. *Loonh Gah Sahagin *Novv: Sahagin Clutchfather. Ixal *Dozol Meloc: Ixal outcast mage. *Sezul Totoloc *Tatamaru *Tatabaru: Chairman of Highwind Skyways. Qiqirn * : Owner of a Trading Post in Oakwood. * : Junkmonger at Memeroon's Trading Post and Friend of Buscarron. Others * : Friendly Sprigan. * Antagonists Ascians *Zodiark: God of the Ascians. *Elidibus: White Ascian. *Lahabrea: Pisces Lord Ascian manipulating Gaius's campaign for his agenda. *Igeyorhm: Sagittarius Lord Ascian. *Nabriales: Scorpio Lord Ascian seeking Tupsimati for his agenda. * * * **Travanchet: Ascian elezen seeking the power of the seal rock "key". Garlean Empire *Varis Zos Galvus: New Emperor of Garlemald. *Regula Van Hydrus: Legatus of the VIth legion. *Nero Tol Scaeva: Member of the XIVth legion. *Gaius Van Baelsar: Legatus of the XIVth legion and overseer of the occupation of Ala Mhigo. **Livia Sas Junius: Member of the XIVth legion. **Rhitahtyn Sas Arvina: Member of the XIVth legion. *Solus Zos Galvus: First Emperor of Garlemald. *Nael Van Darnus: Legatus of the VIIth legion and responsible for the western war front and the events leading to the Seventh Umbral Era. * : Former Garlemald Grand Minister of Industry and Cid's father, who died in the tragedy of the Bozja Citadel. *Cloud of Darkness: Powerfull voidsent of the first rank seeking destruction of Hydaelyn. *Angra Mainyu: Powerfull Eye Voidsend. * : Guard of the forbidden halls of the Great Gubal Library, summoned by Sharlayan magi. * : Lady of House Dartancours and former owner of Haukke Manor, transformed into a fourth rank succubus voidsent. Others *Edda: Novice conjurer adventurer, alias Edda Pureheart. *Alaqa: Vengeful researcher. *Nhaza'a Jaab Others Hildibrand *Hildibrand Manderville: Inspector extraordinaire. *Nashu Mhakaracca: Inspector Hildibrand's assistant. *Briardien: Rival inspector. Ala Mhigo : Last King of Ala Mhigo, alias the King of Ruin. Events *Lightning *Shantotto Others *Gilgamesh *Ultros: Headliner for Coliseum-run venationes. *Typhon: Working at the Gold Saucer. * : Old helping merchant from the Adventurer's arrival in Limsa Lominsa. * : Old helping merchant from the Adventurer's arrival in Gridania. * : Old helping merchant from the Adventurer's arrival in Ul'dah. Category:Final Fantasy XIV